


Tough Love

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's a vampire and life is passing him by in a blur... until he meets Reita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 019: Family  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Touch of Immortality" by Mindflow

Die POV

As a creature of the night, I have no family, no ties to bind me... not even anyone to claim as my Maker. In a way, the Earth stands barren and still in my eyes, even as the thousands of people pass around me. It may as well be.

The crowds move, pulling me in their rushed tides, even as I try to go slower, desperate to never rush something that I have no need to. Five years are a blink of an eye for me, thirty a good nap. A hundred maybe registers as a blip on my radar.

And then I'm confronted with you, your radiant brown eyes and that spiky blonde hair. You see me for what I am, for the creature I was once made into. And yet... you accept me, open your home to me.

The months drift by, slower than they ever have before and I feel like I'm living at your pace, the one you set by standing at my side. The smile upon your lips tells me I have family for the first time in thousands of years.

The night comes and you open your arms and your bed to me, the look you show me offering me the choice. You're ready and willing to be with me forever. But forever is so long... too long to wish upon anyone. And I find that even thought I accept your bed, I'll never take your life. 

You've made me love you.


End file.
